love is hurt love is easy
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: Kami pasukan tentara, tugas kami adalah sebagai bela negara. Oh iya, kisah percintaan kami dimulai sejak masuk wamil. Kami mengikuti kelas devisi perang. Sebelum mulai cerita aku perkenalakan, namaku Sakura perawat di ahli perang dan sekaligus dokter siaga dalam misi bela negara. Kisah cinta kami sangat rumit dan berkesan menyedihkan. Mau tau bagaimana kami menyelesaikannya?
1. awal sebuah melow drama

Chapter 1

Name : Hana Pusparini

Judul: love is easy love is hurt

DC: Masasi kisimotho

Genre: comedy, romance, adventure, acktion

Pair : SasuSaku Slide: NaruHina

Rate: M

Kategori :AU

Warning : SasuSakuOOC, typo, crime, cruel, kosa kata masih rancu

SMS Block word

DLDR

Tim Sasuke yang sedang melakukan penyelamatan tawanan yang di sekap oleh pasukan khusus negara angin, lalu seorang berkata.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Sasuke?" kata seorang teman yang bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kita sekarang sedang berada di DMZ (zona demiliterisasi militer)." Jawab Sasue, Jadi sekarang jalan terbaik adalah berunding setelah itu dengan tangan kosong Sasuke mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pasukan negara angin, dia adalah guru besar karate Sasuke Danzo.

"Dengan Begitu kita bisa membebaskan sandera, liat di situ ada seorang yang heran terhadap keraguanku. Aku akan kesana." Sasuke berunding dengan penghianat konoha itu. Dia adalah captain divisi tempur.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mengecek team lainnya yang sudah menyiapkan bahan peledak jika negosiasi tidak berhasil.

"Kita akan membiarkanmu pulang, jadi kita akhiri saja Sasuke." Kata Danzo. Danzo memberikan kesepakatan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ini akan menjadi menyusahkan nantinya, jadi pergilah selagi kita memberi kesempatan." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada pasukan negara anginyang menyuruh mereka masuk lalu setelah itu munculah Uciha Hitachi mengeluarkan senjata dan berkata.

"Kita tidak akan pergi begitu saja." Kata Itachi Uciha yang berkata sebagai prajurit." "Kita harus membunuh salah satu dari pasukan khusus". Sasukepun mengeluarkan pisau miliknya dan menjawab. "Baiklah, ayo bertarung." Kata Sasuke. Dan merekapun melontarkan pisau mereka setelah itu Danzo mendorong pasukan negara angin keluar dari tempat, sementara itu Sasuke masih bertarung dengan Hitachi setelah itu mereka saling dorong mendorong dan keluar dari tempat itu. Danzo pun berusaha melukai pinggang Sasuke. Pasukan negara angin lalu berkata.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena negara daun pasti akan terguncang, jadi kau tidak bisa lebih dulu melakukan serangan tapi kita berbeda". Kata pasukan negara angin. Sasuke menjawab kesalah pahaman.

"Sepertinya masih terjadi selama lebih dari 70 tahun, kita akan selalu siap menyerang duluan untuk menjaga perdamaian." Kata Sasuke, lalu orang yang menodongkan senjata kepada Sasuke sudah di bidik oleh Naruto. Lalu Sasuke berkata.

"Jangan membuat kesalahan lain, aku tidak akan menyerang jika kau mau mundur." Sasuke melantang kan suaranya. Lalu orang itu menjawab.

"Aku datang sebagai prajurit dan aku tidak akan pulang sebagai korban." Lalu orang itu menyuruh rekannya untuk menurunkan senjatanya kemudian orang itu berkata.

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata orang itu, kemudian Sasuke menjawab perkataan orang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi." Hitachi langsung melepaskan pisaunya kemudian dia pun pergi dari tempat itu, Sasuke memberi tahu bahwa teamnya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Pagi Hari pukul 08.00

Paginya Sasuke dan Naruto bermain di tempat permainan, mereka menembak tapi mereka tidak bisa mengenai satu sasaran. Lalu seseorang bertanya.

"Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan permainannya?." Lalu orang itu melihat Sasuke mengotak atik pistol itu dan berkata. "Kau tidak bole merusaknya, senjata ini adalah milik pasukan Delta AS saat perang gurun dan berbeda dengan yang kau gunakan di militer dulu.". Kata pemilik permainan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada orang yang meneriakan seseorang dengan mengatakan. " Ada pencuri." Lalu mereka berdua mem mencoba menghentikan orang itu dengan menggunakan pistol mainan itu dan akhirnya orang itu terjatuh. Setelah itu pemilik motor yang digunakan pencuri itu datang dan berkata.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatkan polisi hanya akan kupon-kupon ini dan aku sudah puas karena dia sudah terluka." Sementara itu Sasuke sedang mengobati orang yang diteriaki pencuri, tadi Sasuke meminta pada seseorang untuk mengambilakn bolpoin dan boneka setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke sebuah kafe. Sasuke berkata pada Naruto.

"Pacarmu cantik sekali Naruto." Kata Sasuke, dan Naruto pun membalas jawaban Sasuke.

"Dia memang tipe idealku,pacarmu juga cantik." Kata Naruto. Sasuke berkata. "Dia teman seperjuanganku, tapi kenapa kau menerimanya?". Kata Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terjun ke dunia perang dengan hati melow seperti itu?" Kata Sasuke. Setelah itu merekapun berbincang. Naruto kaget ponselnya tidak ada disakunya, kemudian dia ingat saat pencuri tadi seperti mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Sasuke berkata pada Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau telah dirampok Naruto."

"Akan kubunuh bocah sialan itu." Kata Naruto. Sementara itu ketika konoha maru di bawa kerumah sakit dia tidak sadar menjatuhkan ponsel Naruto lalu seorang perawat memberitahukan Ino bahwa orang yang di bawa kerumah sakit tadi menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata menelepon. Ino mengatakannya dan memberitahukan bahwa yang membawa ponsel ini kecelakaan motor (yang di maksud pencuri itu bukan Naruto) setelah itu Sakura melihat tangan Konoha ada tulisan yang berisi "Patah tulang dan kaki terkilir pada pergelangan kaki" lalu Sakura bertanya.

"Siapa yang menulis itu?" Sakura bertanya kepada Konoha. Konoha menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku yang menulisnya." Kata Konoha. "Dan tolong lepaskan boneka ini." Konoha maru menunjuk boneka yang ada di kakinya.

.Pertolongan pertama ini sangat rapi, sepertinya dia orang yang hebat." Dan Sakura pun memeriksa keadaan orang itu , lalu Sakura berkata.

"Apa kamu seorang pencuri?" kata Sakura. Konoha kaget. "Di sini sudah tertulis kalau kamu seorang pencuri." Kata Sakura.

TBC

#terinspirasi dari drama descendant of the sun

Maaf itu typo yang hitachi bukan Itachi soalnya lupa namanya kakaknya Sasuke

nama Konoha itu Konohamaru kalau di pangggil konohamaru kepanjangan


	2. trust me or not

**Chapter2**

 **Name : Hana Pusparini**

 **Judul: love is easy love is hurt**

 **DC: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre: mix**

 **Pair : SasuSaku Slight: NaruHina**

 **Rate:T- M**

 **Kategori :AU**

 **Warning : SasuSakuOOC, typo, crime, cruel, kosa kata masih rancu**

 **SMS Block word**

Sebelumnya di cerita love is hurt love is easy.

Akan kubunuh bocah sialan itu." Kata Naruto. Sementara itu ketika konoha maru di bawa kerumah sakit dia tidak sadar menjatuhkan ponsel Naruto lalu seorang perawat memberitahukan Ino bahwa orang yang di bawa kerumah sakit tadi menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata menelepon. Ino mengatakannya dan memberitahukan bahwa yang membawa ponsel ini kecelakaan motor (yang di maksud pencuri itu bukan Naruto) setelah itu Sakura melihat tangan Konoha ada tulisan yang berisi "Patah tulang dan kaki terkilir pada pergelangan kaki" lalu Sakura bertanya.

"Siapa yang menulis itu?" Sakura bertanya kepada Konoha. Konoha menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku yang menulisnya." Kata Konoha. "Dan tolong lepaskan boneka ini." Konoha maru menunjuk boneka yang ada di kakinya.

"Pertolongan pertama ini sangat rapi, sepertinya dia orang yang hebat." Dan Sakura pun memeriksa keadaan orang itu , lalu Sakura berkata.

"Apa kamu seorang pencuri?" kata Sakura. Konoha kaget. "Di sini sudah tertulis kalau kamu seorang pencuri." Kata Sakura.

"Aku adalah korban." Ucap Konoha yang membantah dirinya seorang pencuri.

"Silahkan hubungi pihak asuransimu, karena kita telah melakukan X-Ray untuk memeriksa tubuhmu." Ucap Sakura yang menyuruh Konoha untuk lekas menghubungi pihak asuransi. Ino memberitahu Sakura di panggil oleh dokter,kemudian Ino berkata.

"Apa ini ponsel milikmu?, aku barusan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang." Ino bertanya kepada Konoha menyanyakan apakah ponsel ini milik Konoha. "Karena persiapan X-Ray masih lama jangan bergerak dulu."Kata Ino yang mempersiapkan X-Ray kemudian Ino pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan Konoha pun ikut pergi untuk melarikan diri. Ketika Sakura sedang berbicara dengan dokter, dia melihat Konoha sedang mengendap-endap kabur. Sakura berkata kepada dokter.

"Maaf Pasienku kabur." Dokter berkata kepada Sakura. "Apa dia belum membayar pengobatan?." Tanya dokter kepada Sakura. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dokter. "Bahkan dia belum menerima pengobatan." Dokter berkata. "Tangkap dia, karena dia harus menerima pengobatan." Sementara itu Shizune berkaata. "di mana pasien itu." Ucap Shizune yang mencari konoha. "Dia tadi di sini." Ucap Ino yang menunjuk ke arah kasur pasien. Tiba-tiba Sakura sudah datang dengan Konohamaru dan memberitahu bahwa konohamaru kabur ketempat pakiran dan pergelangan kakinya semakin membengkak.

"Menyebalkan jika aku tertangkap, aku tidak akan berabaring di UGD melainkan di kamar mayat . tapi apa kalian punya hak melarangku pulang?. Bukan aku yang harus memutuskannya?." Ucap Konohamaru yang duduk di kasur IGD.

"Ini bukan hak, tapi sebuah kewajiban." Ucap Sakura dengan kesal. Sementara itu Shizune berkata. "Jika ingin pergi harus menandatangani penolakan pengobatan dan membayar biaya konsultasi."

"Kenapa aku harus bayar? Aku bahkan tidak diobati." Ucap Konohamaru yang heran dengan pelayanan rumah sakit.

"Kau telah diperiksa oleh dokter, orang itu menjawab jika aku tidak mau." Ucap Shizune yang kesal karena ulah Konohamaru. "Kita akan memanggil polisi." Ucap Shizune. Lalu Konohamaru mencoba untuk pergi.

"Tempat tidurmu di sana." Ucap Sakura yang kesal dengan ulah Konohamaru. Orang itu mau ke toilet tapi Sakura tidak percaya. Konohamaru pun memberikan ponsel supaya Sakura percaya bahwa dia tidak akan kabur lama, kemudian ponsel itu berbunyi tapi Sakura tidak mengangkatnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu Konohamaru sudah kabur dari rumah sakit. Sasuke mencoba terus menghubungi ponsel Naruto lalu Sasuke mendengar suara ponsel itu berada di Sakura yang sedang memeriksa pasien. Sasuke pun menghubungi lagi ponsel itu, Sakura pun mengangkatnya lalu Sasuke menghampiri Sakura lalu Sakura berkata. "Apa kamu bigbos?". Sasuke menjawab. "Iya, tapi kenapa ponsel itu berada padamu?."

"Pasien itu menitipkannya padaku, apa kamu keluarganya?." Tanya Sakura yang mengecek pasien.

"Bukan, tapi ponsel itu punya kita." Jawab Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura bertanya.

"Di mana pasien tadi?." Tanya Sakura yang mencari Konohamaru.

"Mungkin dia sedang melakukan X-Ray." Jawab Ino.

"Apa kamu yang mengirimnya ke kamar mayat itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kamar mayat?. Kamu sepertinya salah orang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk mengusir mereka, karena membuat keributan. Lalu ketika Sakura menutupkan tirai, Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Naruto berkata.

"Sepertinya dia meninggalkan ponsel itu di sini dan kabur."  
"Iya sepertinya dia sudah kabur." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencarinya, dia pasti belum jauh." Ucap Naruto yang kesal karena Konohamaru sudah kabur. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menjawab. " Dia belum jauh kenapa kau tidak mencarinya." Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu sasuke tiba-tiba pura-pura sakit perut, tapi Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sedang membohonginya.

Ino dan Sakura ngobrol soal mereka sambil merawat pasien. perawat itu takut kalau mereka adalah preman.

"jangan khawatir. aku lebih ahli dalam menggunakan pisau daripada mereka." Ujar Sakura

Si pasien yang mendegar itu ketakutan, karena sekarang Sakura sedang menjahit luka pasien, tapi pasien hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan Bocah tadi yang sedang dipukuli oleh segerombolan preman tadi. Naruto mau menghampiri bocah itu. Sasuke menahannya.

"Apa kau beneran butuh ponselmu kembali. Mereka sepertinya berpengalaman dalam pertarungan di jalanan." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menjawab kalau ia perlu ponselnya kembali. Sasuke bertanya, "apa di ponsel Naruto ada hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat orang lain, sesuatu yang bagus?"

Naruto mengiyakan. Lalu Sasuke memanggil preman-preman itu,,"Hei, disana! everybody hentikan apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Para preman bertanya apa urusan mereka. Naruto menjawab kalau mereka punya sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan dengan bocah itu. Konohamaru memohon bantuan Naruto.

"Yaa! Apa kau, mencuri ponsel mereka juga?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto jongkok. Ia menanyakan alasan kenapa sampai Konohamaru itu dipukuli. Bocah tadi memohon Naruto untuk menolongnya dan ia akan mengembalikan ponsel Naruto. Sasuke tak merasa kalau itu kesepakatan yang seimbang. Teman bocah tadi, yang disamping bocah dan mengangkat tangannya mengatakan kalau Konohamaru (si bocah) ingin keluar dari geng preman. Tapi preman-preman itu menuntut mereka untuk mebayar 5,000 dollar.

lalu Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya,,"didalamnya ada banyak uang, jika kalian percaya diri ambillah, siapapun yang berhasil mengambil ini berhak memilikinya."

Naruto mengatakan kalau ia adalah kakanya Konohamaru.

Pertama dua orang yang menyerang Naruto. Dan Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Naruto hanya bersenjatakan dompet dan mereka bersenjata pisau. Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk memukul habis gang preman itu, ia membiarkan semua preman untuk mengeluarkan semua senjata yang mereka miliki, kata-katanya sangat sombong. Preman mengeluarkan piasu masing-masing. Sasuke bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto. Lalu semua preman menyerang mereka. Kembali ke rumah sakit. Ino mengatakan pada Sakura kalau bocah tadi beneran kabur karena ada keluarga yang mencarinya.

ia adalah Hinata Hyuga yang tadi menelfon, berpakaian tentara. Sakura menemuinya. Kayaknya mereka saling mengenal karena baru pertama bertemu sudah tahu nama masing-masing. Hinata hyuga meminta rekam medis pasien (yang kira adalah Naruto).

"Ini bukan rumah sakitmu dan dia bukan pasienmu. Ini adalah hal yang menarik. Selalu saja ada pria yang terlibat diantara kita." Jawab Sakura.

Hinata Hyuga tak punya waktu untuk berdebat, ia ingin rekam medis itu segera karena pria itu penting baginya. Hianata Hyuga penasaran, apa pria yang ia maksud terluka parah atau tidak. Ia menyalahkan Sakura yang membiarkan pasien kabur.

"Itulah yang mau aku tanyakan. Aku pikir pasien kabur tanpa membayar biaya rumah sakit. Karena kau sudah disini, kenapa tak kau bayar sekalian?"

Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk mencari bocah itu ditoilet dan jika tidak ketemu, ia minta Ino menarik biaya rumah sakit dari Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata tak terima Sakura pergi begitu saja. Sakura menyuruh Hinata untuk bicara pada perawat saja, ia pikir mereka sudah lebih dari cukup, menjemput pasien yang enggan dirawat dua kali. Lalu ia pergi. Hinata ke toilet pria untuk mencari Naruto.

Sakura cerita dengan temannya sesame doter. Temannya itu memakai kursi roda. Sakura mengatakan kalau Hinata Hyuga ada di UGD sekarang.

"Hinata Hyuga? Dari Akademi Militer Konoha gakure?" tanya si teman.

"Ya. si gadis tak sopan dan kasar yang diasingkan dengan kita."

"Ya, ahli bedah cantik dari angkatan militer yang mencuri orang kau suka."

Sakura tak setuju kalau temannya bilang Hinata Hyuga itu cantik, hanya dengan memiliki mata lebar dan hidnung mancung tak bisa dikatakan cantik, lagian itu semua karena make up. Temannya juga mengatakan kalau Hinata Hyuga tetap cantic tanpa make up.

Sakura kesal. Lalu Ia menjelaskan kalau rok lee yang Ia suka tak pacaran dengan Hinata Hyuga. Temannya mengatakan kalau itu adalah masa lalu mereka. Temannya penasaran sebab Hinata Hyuga ada di UGD.

"Bukan, tapi pacarnya. Tapi, pacarnya itu terlihat masih berumur 20 tahun. Dia pasti sudah gila." Jawab Sakura.

Temannya tak percaya karena pacar Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang tentara. Kisah percintaan mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan militer. Pacarnya Hinata Hyuga adalah Bintara. Pangkat militer yang lebih tinggi dari Kopral Kepala.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu pangkat dalam militer?" tanya Sakura. "Yang penting, pacarnya adalah seorang bintara. Bahkan dia akan mengambil ujian kualifikasi. Dan Hinata Hyuga adalah perwira, lulusan dari Akademi Militer Konoha Gakure. Plus dia dokter tentara dan ayahnya adalah jenderal bintang tiga. Mereka adalah pasangan kontrovesi."

Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menitip ponsel padanya kalau begitu. Naruto dan Sasuke membawa Konohamaru balik ke UGD. Naruto melihat Hinata Hyuga. Perawat dan Sasuke membawa Konohamaru untuk dirawat.

Hinata Hyuga mendekat pada Naruto,," Apa yang terjadi? Kau sepertinya baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan. Ikut aku." Ucap Hinata.

Perawat memanggil Sakura. Ia kaget dengan wajah Konoha. Sasuke menjelaskan kalai Konoha mengalami 'kecelakaan' yang menyedihkan. Sakura tidak percaya, ia tahu kalau luka-luka itu akibat perkelahian, ia menuduh Sasuke dan temannya yang memukuli Konoha. Lalu ia bertanya pada Konoha.

Konoha menjawab kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang memukulinya malah yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Sasuke duduk di ranjang dan menatap Mo Sakura.

"Kau tak akan percaya pada apapun yang dia katakan, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengatakan ia akan memberi Konohamaru obat penghilang rasa sakit dan Konohamaru juga perlu di X-ray. Ia meminta Shizune (perawat) untuk memanggilnya jika hasil x-ray keluar. Lalu ia memerintahkan Ino untuk menghubungi bagian keamanan karena ia akan memeriksa rekaman CCTV setelah itu ia akan memanggil polisi.

TBC

Konoha = konohamaru

Uciha Hitachi typo maksudnya Uciha Itachi

#inspirasiolehDOTS

map":{"5۴ a!


	3. the war make love so hurt

**Chapter 3**

 **Name : Hana Pusparini**

 **Judul: love is easy love is hurt**

 **DC: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre: mix**

 **Pair : SasuSaku Slide: NaruHina**

 **Rate:T- M**

 **Kategori :AU**

 **Warning : SasuSakuOOC, typo, crime, cruel, kosa kata masih rancu**

 **SMS Block word**

 **Permintaan maaf: Maaf kalau ceritanya inspirasi dari DOTS alurnya sama atau plotnya sama, sebab kalau saya modivikasi atau bervariasi alurnya loncat-loncat walau tau ceritanya sebab ada reader yang ga suka dengan variasi cerita saya dari DOTS kalau ceritanya loncat loncat. Jadinya saya samakan saja tapi namanya saya ubah dan beri sedikit rasa beda.**

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura keluar. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Anak itu,,"

"Apakah dia adalah anakmu?"

"Paseinmu itu... Dia mencuri ponsel temanku, karena itulah kami ke sini mencarinya. Kami melihatnya dipukul oleh sekumpulan geng dan kami membantunya."

"Kau membantu pencuri yang telah mencuri ponsel temanmu? Aku lebih percaya, bahwa kau lah geng itu."

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan polisi. Sakura meminta ponselnya kembali. Sasuke malah memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke kantung celananya sambil menjelaskan kalau ia dan temannya adalah seorang tentara yang sedang liburan. Jika mereka ketahuan terlibat dalam kasus kekerasan, itu akan sangat merepotkan. Akan ada banyak dokumen yang harus ia isi. Ia mohon kerja sama dengan Sakura supaya tidak ada masalah di Militernya .

Sakura menolak menurut. Sasuke menunjukkan kalung pengenalnya, tapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun karena semua pria Jepang di Negara Konoha gakure memilikinya, lalu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, tapi Sasuke juga tahu kalau Sakura bisa mengaggap itu palsu.

"Kau lulusan mana? Karena ini adalah RS. Konohagakure, apa kau alumni Universitas negeri daun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuga? Mungkin kalian seangkatan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Apa kau... si Kopral Kepala atau yang lebih tinggi atau semacamnya itu?"

"Yang kau maksud, Bintara?"

"Ya, Bintara. Apa itu kau?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau harus ikut denganku. Aku mengenal seseorang yang bisa membuktikan identitasku."

Balik ke Hinata Hyuga dan Naruto. Hinata Hyuga berbicara dengan Naruto membahas masalah cintanya yang tidak di setujui oleh ayah Hinata yaitu jendral tentara konohagakure dan seorang bangsawan.

Hinata Hyuga bertanya,, "sudah lama ya?". Dae Young menjawabnya dengan bahsa formal resmi,, "Iya."

"Kau pasti kesulitan untuk menghindari dariku. Tapi, kau gagal."

"Ya."

"Kapan kita bisa bicara lebih santai tanpa melihat pangkat kita? Oh iya! Kau pasti langsung mengabaikanku jika bukan karena pangkatku ini."

"Iya, benar."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Hinata kesal, sampai kapan Naruto terus mengabaikannya, tak mengangkat telfonnya, tak membiarkannya tahu kabar Naruto saat bertugas, sampai kapan Naruto mau terus menghindarinya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto punya alasan melakukan semua itu, ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Naruto .

"Alasanku bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Aku harap kau tak berpikir begitu, aku menghindar demi kebaikanmu, Letnan Hyuga Hinata. Hatiku sudah berubah. Dan aku tak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hati. Hanya itu."

Hinata Hyuga tak percaya. Naruto berkata kalau ia sudah selesai mengatakan alasannya mengapa ia sulit di hubungi dan kenapa tidak mau berbicara.

"Jangan." Ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto permisi lalu balik kanan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Awas jika kau pergi. Berhenti (Naruto masih jalan terus).Uzumaki Naruto, berhenti (masih jalan). Sersan Mayor Naruto (Barulah Uzumaki Naruto berhenti). Apa kau tak punya sopan santun pada atasan yang memanggilmu?"

Naruto berbalik dan hormat pada Hinata Hyuga, ia lurus menatap ke depan.

"Berdiri di sini. Sampai besok. Berdiri di sini sampai kau mati. Aku tak akan pernah menerima hormatmu." Ucap Hinata Hyuga jelas.

Lalu Sasuke datang dengan Sakura. Sasuke menurunkan hormat Naruto dan menegur Hinata hyuga yang telah menyalahgunakan pangkatnya. Hinata mengatakan kalau ia hanya memberi pelajaran untuk tentara pengecut,,"ada apa?"

Aku kesini untuk menyembuhkan kehormatan prajurit kami." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin Hinata mengonfirmasi identitas mereka pada Sakura. Hinata mengatakan kalau Sakura tidak akan mempercayai apa yang akan ia katakan

"Aku lebih percaya pada kenalanku dari orang yang baru kutemui. Beritahu aku." Ucap Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, kau harus melaporkan mereka berdua. Mereka adalah prajurit yang melarikan diri." Jawab Hinata lalu ia pergi.

Naruto meminta ponselnya pada Sakura. Sakura berkata kalau ia sudah mengkonfirmasi identitas mereka dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengembalikan ponsel Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan ponsel Naruto. Ia bertanya pada Sakura, apa urusan mereka sudah selesai. Sakura menjawab kalau identitas Sasuke memang sudah terkonfirmasi tapi masalah serangan itu adalah masalah yang berbeda, ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke ruang CCTV untuk mengeceknya. Petugas menyuruh mereka menunggu 5 menit untuk mencari video yang mereka ingin lihat. Mereka menunggu di koridor.

Sakura bersandar di koridor dan berpegangan pada besi yang tertempel di dinding. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Sakura. Sakura refleks dan langsung bersedekap. Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dengan pandangan dingin.

Sakura memulai pembicaraan, ia bertanya bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengenal Hinata. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan suara yang cuek dan dingin kalau mereka masuk akademi militer yang sama. Sakura puas dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan dingin.

"Apa kau mau mengkonfirmasinya setelah identitasku tadi? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pembunuh biasanya memang terlihat ramah."

"Benar juga, sih."

"Kau membuatku takut sekarang. Hanya ada kita di sini."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku selalu melindungi wanita cantik, orang tua dan anak-anak. Itulah prinsipku."

"Baguslah. Aku salah satu dari prinsipmu."

"Tidak, kok?"

"Yang aku maksud itu aku ini orang tua."

Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu Sakura menanyakan nama Sasuke. Sasuke menjawabnya kalau namanya adalah Uciha Sasuke, dan ia bertanya balik. Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman supaya Sakura bisa memaafkannya. Tetapi walau begitu Sakura tidak mau. Karena Sasuke dingin dan dia juga tidak mengenal Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum,,"tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

Naruto menemui Konohamaru. Naruto tahu kalau Konohamaru suka olahraga, lalu ia mengatakan kalau ia suka Kenjutsu dan Jujutsu. Naruto lanjut bertanya, kanapa Konohamaru tadi diam saja saat dipikuli. Konohamaru menjelaskan kalau dengan begitu masalahnya akan cepat selesai.

Konohamaru bertanya, bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau ia suka olahrga. Naruto bisa melihat saat Konohamaru dipukuli tadi, karena dalam olahraga yang pertama mereka pelajari adalah dipukuli baru kemudian belajar menyerang.

"Aku dulu pemain kenjutsu dari SD sampai masuk SMA." Kata Konohamaru yang baring di kasur.

"Apa kau jago?"

"Aku pernah memenangkan mendali emas. Dan.."

Perawat Shizune masuk dan menanyakan nama keluarga Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengatakan kalau ia tidak memiliki keluarga. Naruto mengatakan kalau ia adalah keluarganya dan ia kenal baik dengan kakeknya Konohamaru.

Sakura menonton video perkelahian Sasuke, ia heboh sekali,,"bagus" "bagus sekali!" "iya begitu". ia sampai memberi aba-aba.

Lalu mereka keluar ruang CCTV. Sakura minta maaf karena ia sudah salah paham tadi. Sasuke lalu memintanya untuk mengobati lukanya. Sasuke menunjuk perut sebelah kirinya yang terluka. Sakura malah menekan bagian yang terluka itu dengan keras. Sasuke kesakitan dan berekspresi dingin.

"Kau jago akting juga." tuduh Sakura.

"Astaga. Aku tidak akting." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin dan cuek.

Lalu Sasuke menunjukkan lukanya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tidak bohong lalu ia membawa Sasuke untuk ia rawat.

Sambil mengobati, Sakura bertanya dimana Sasuke mendapatkan luka itu. Sasuke menjawab kalau ia mendapatkannya saat menjalankan tugas buruh, begitulah tentara seharusnya terluka.

"Pekerjaan yang aneh, ya? Kamu terkena luka tembakan, saat kamu melakukan tugas buruh untuk negara. Ini adalah luka tembak (sambil menunjuk bekas luka Sasuke)."

Sasuke heran, benarkah Sakura pernah melihat luka tembak. Sakura melihatnya tidak di jepang tapi di negara hujan saat ia menjadi sukarelawan. Karena Sakura sudah tahu, Sasuke mengaku kalau ia mendapat luka tembak itu saat perang di Negara angin.

"Tembakan itu jatuh seperti hujan, tapi, aku harus melewatinya untuk menyelamatkan temanku."

"Apakah namanya, Prajurit Ryan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Lalu Sakura menjelaskan kalau ia sudah menjahit luka Sasuke dan bisa dilepas minggu depan. Sakura menanyakan apa ada rumah sakit di markas Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakan ada tapi ia maunya ke rumah sakit ini walaupun jaraknya lebih jauh.

"Apa aku bisa datang ke sini tiap hari." Tanya Sasuke yang agak malu dan cuek.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa datang 3 atau 4 kali seminggu jika kau ingin cepat sembuh."

"Apa kau mau menjadi dokterku?". Tanya Sasuke dengan perkataan yang dingin dan cuek.

"Hanya untuk sterilisasi saja. Tak perlu dokter pribadi untuk itu."

"Tapi, aku perlu. Terutama... jika dokternya itu cantik." Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura yang cemberut, walau Sasuke tidak pandai dalam berbahasa sopan.

"Jika kau memilih dokter berdasarkan penampilan mereka, kau tidak salah pilih. Aku akan mengobatimu pukul 2 siang."

"Dokter biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Tentara biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka selalu berperang."

"Siapa yang tahu?"

...

Naruto selesai Jooging dan kembali ke markas. Boneka yang dikasih Kakashi sekarang jadi mainan para tentara, bahkan mereka mendandani boneka itu seperti tentara.

Sasuke sibuk memilih baju yang bagus padahal keduanya tampak sama bagiku. Ia minta pendapat Naruto yang baru masuk. Naruto bertanya, mau kemana Sasuke berpakaian bagus begitu. Sasuke menjawab kalau ia mau ke Rumah Sakit Konohagakure untuk mensterilkan lukanya.

Tentara lain menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau di markas mereka juga ada Rumah Sakit tapi Sasuke bersikeras mau ke RS. Negara Daun.

"Kita harus sehat agar bisa melindungi negara kita. Aku ingin dirawat di RS. Negara Daun yang memiliki staf dan peralatan terbaik, Jadi aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan melindungi bangsaku." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke hanya ingin ketemu dokter cantik itu. Naruto ingin ikut karena ia juga ada urusan disana.

Ternyata Naruto kesana untuk membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Konohamaru. Dan Sasuke meninggalkan mereka untuk menemui dokter pujaan hatinya.

Naruto memastikan supaya Konoha minum obatnya dengan benar. Konoha berterimaksih tapi ia tidak akan bisa membayar Naruto kembali, dan ia tidak mau Naruto menceramahinya lagi.

"Tidak akan. Pergilah." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu berbalik pergi.

Konoha memintanya menunggu. Ia minta maaf karena sudah mencuri ponsel Naruto.

"Permintaan maafmu diterima." Jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu. Dipukul ataupun membayar mereka tak akan berhasil, Bagaimana kau bisa bebas dari gengster?"

"Aku pergi ke tempat di mana mereka tak bisa mengikutiku."

"Di mana itu?"

Naruto belum menjawab, scene beralih kepada Sakura yang kedatangan pasien gawat dan harus naik ke atas ranjang dorong untuk memegang luka pasien. Sasuke melihatnya dan ia membantu untuk mendorong ranjang tersebut karena mereka harus menuju ke ruang operasi dengan cepat.

Sakura sudah masuk ke ruang operasi dan Sasuke diluar, sekarang jam 12 siang lewat. Sasuke duduk di bangku tunggu. Lalu Sakura keluar dari ruang operasi, sudah jam 10 malam lewat dan Sasuke sudah pergi.

Sasuke sedang nge-Gym. Ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengangkatnya, dari Sakura.

Sakura menelfon karena mendengar kalau tadi Sasuke datang . Sakura minta maaf karena tak menepati janji karena tadi ada pasien darurat. Sasuke bertanya, apa pasien Sakura masih hidup. Sakura menjawab iya, ia sudah menyelamatkan pasien tadi.

"Syukurlah. Jadi, ini nomormu?" tannya Sasuke walau ia bimbang karena tidak tau harus berbicara dengan Sakura penuh kecemasan.

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau mendapat nomorku."

"Kau juga bisa menyimpan nomorku."

"Aku ingin menemuimu besok.

"Apa kau memang pria yang blak-blakan atau terkesan cuek?"

"Yang kumaksud adalah berobat."

"Iya. Itu juga yang kumaksudkan."

"Sepertinya bukan."

"Kau harus percaya pada doktermu."

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Apa akan bahaya jika aku tak meminumnya? Apa aku akan dirawat inap nantinya?"

Sakura menanyakan jam kedatangan Sasuke besok. Sasuke menyuruhnya melupakan itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang juga. Sakura membolehkannya datang ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke memakai pakaian yang keren, ia memesan tiket nonton melalui ponselnya. Sakura di dalam lift memperbaiki riasannya.

Lalu Sasuke melihat kalau ada berita perang di TV rumah sakit. Ia kemudian mendapat telfon dari atasaanya. Ia mengatakan kalau ia ada di RS. Konoha Gakure. Sasuke naik masuk ke lift dan Sakura keluar dari lift disebelahnya. Mereka tak saling ketemu.

Lalu Sasuke menelfon Sakura, memberitahu kalau ia tidak bisa ketemu Sakura karena ada urusan mendadak. Sakura bertanya dimana Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke mengatakan di atap rumah sakit. Lalu Sakura menyusulnya.

Sasuke minta maaf karena ia tak bisa menepati janjinya. Lalu ada helikopter yang akan mendarat di atap rumah sakit. Sakura mengira kalau ada keadaan darurat dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk ke lantai bawah.

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau helikopter tersebut untuk menjemputnya. Sakura panik, apa terjadi perang.

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau perang terjadi setiap hari tapi kali ini bukan di jepang jadi Sakura tidak perlu khawatir. Sakura tak mengerti, kenapa helikopter menjemput Sasuke. Sasuke akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal. kita harus bertemu akhir pekan nanti. Di suatu tempat selain di sini." Pinta Sasuke dengan wajah cuek dan dingin dengan bahasa yang kaku dan sopan.

"Bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu?"

"Luka itu pasti akan sembuh. Dan menonton film bersama."

Sakura diam saja. Helicopter sudah mendarat.

"Aku sudah tak punya waktu, aku butuh jawabanmu. Iya atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cuek dan terkesan buru-buru.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke puas karena Sakura sudah berjanji, ia akan memegang janji Sakura, lalu ia menuju helikopter.

Sebelum masuk ke helikopter, ia berbalik menatap Sakura lagi.

Sakura melihat ke arah helikopter yang membawa Sasuke pergi.

Sekarang angkatan khusus di dalam pesawat tempur. Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ada yang mengkomando mereka dari headset kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan menyuruh mereka untuk siap-siap terjun.

Naruto juga ada disana, mereka melepas kalung pengenal mereka. Seorang tantara baru bertanya, kenapa mereka harus menaggalkan tanda pengenal.

"Saat kita mati saat bertugas, mayat kita harus tetap tidak teridentifikasi." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka sudah sampai di Negara kerajaan Bunga, pintu pesawat terbuka. Mereka bersiap untuk terjun.

TBC

 **Sepertinya Sakura belum tahu kalau pekerjaan Sasuke semenakutkan itu, belum tahu kalau Sasuke bisa tewas sewaktu-waktu saat menjalankan tugasnya.**

 **Tapi aku suka saat OTP menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka sejak awal, tidak seperti drama kebanyakan yang dimulai dari saling membenci.**

 **#maaf saya tidak bisa memvariasikan dramanya supaya tidak sama di karenakan takut alurnya loncat jadi saya mengketik melihat sinopsis DOTS**

 **#inspirasiDOTS**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Name : Hana Pusparini_**

 ** _Judul: love is easy love is hurt_**

 ** _DC: Masashi kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre: mix_**

 ** _Pair : SasuSaku Slide: NaruHina_**

 ** _Rate:T- M_**

 ** _Kategori :AU_**

 ** _Warning : SasuSakuOOC, typo, crime, cruel, kosa kata masih rancu_**

 ** _SMS Block word_**

 ** _Permintaan maaf: Maaf kalau ceritanya inspirasi dari DOTS alurnya sama atau plotnya sama, sebab kalau saya modivikasi atau bervariasi alurnya loncat-loncat walau tau ceritanya sebab ada reader yang ga suka dengan variasi cerita saya dari DOTS kalau ceritanya loncat loncat. Jadinya saya samakan saja tapi namanya saya ubah dan beri sedikit rasa beda._**

Setelah pesawat helikopter pergi membawa Sasuke, Sakura masih berdiri di atas atap rumah sakit menyaksikan kepergiannya. Tak lama datanglah temannya Sakura dan kakak tingkatnya Sakura, yakni Orochimaru. Orochimaru,"Apa kau lakukan disini ?". Orochimaru penasaran mengapa Sakura mengadahkan pandangannya ke atas langit. Orochimaru,"Kenapa apa sih disana ?".

Sakura bertanya seandainya Orochimaru menjadi seorang anggota militer pasukan khusus, apakah helikopter datang langsung menjemputnya serta nantinya akan tertembak oleh senjata. Orochimaru,"Kenapa tentara Konohagakure pernah ditembak senjata ?". Orochimaru tak percaya anggota militer Konohagakure dapat tertembak. Sakura masih penasaran siapakah sebenarnya Sasuke ini, yang dapat terbang dijemput diatas rumah sakit.

Setelah terbang dari Konohagakure, akhirnya pesawat Sasuke tiba di pangkalan udara Negara Salju, tepatnya di markas utama Pasukan Keamanan pasukan ninja, Negara Salju. Kemudian Sasuke serta Naruto berjumpa dengan pasukan keamanan Ninja, yang berasal dari negara Pasir.

Komandan pasukan Ninja dari Negara Pasir itu menjelaskan dua pekerja Ninja yang berkerja di desa Salju telah diculik oleh pihak pemberontak negara pasir. Kemudian Komandan pasukan Ninja itu memperlihatkan lokasi gedung, dimana kedua pekerja Ninja disandera. Komandan Negara Pasir itu menjelaskan beberapa misi yang harus dilakukan oleh para anggota pasukan keamanan Ninja. Dimana satu tim ditugaskan akan melakukan penyerangan gedung itu dari arah timur laut. Dan tim lainnya akan menyerang gedung dari wilayah tenggara. Komandan Negara Pasir itu menjelaskan tim pasukan khusus ini hanya memiliki waktu 90 detik untuk menyelesaikan misi rahasia ini, mulai dari masuk ke gedung hingga menyelamatkan sandera. Tim pasukan khusus keamanan Ninja ini pun dibagi menjadi dua tim, baik dari pihak Negara Daun dan dari Negaa pasir serta negara Hujan lainnya. Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai tim dari Negara Daun pun masuk ke dalam gedung lengkap dengan perlengkapan perang. Disertai tim pasukan khusus lain dari kebangsaan Negara Pasir dan Negara Hujan. Saat hendak masuk menyelamatkan korban, salah seorang anggota tim melakukan kesalahan dengan melewati tali yang sudah sengaja dipasang oleh pihak Pemberontak negara pasir.

Karena kesalahan ini, kardus2 yang ada di gedung itu menjadi terjatuh. Sasuke,"Operasi gagal, membunuh semua pasukan", sambil marah. Naruto,"Ini adalah ranjau rangkap dua. Tidakkah kamu fokus dengan benar ?". Sebagai komandan dan ajudan komandan, Sasuke serta Naruto marah kepada prajurit mereka yang tak fokus. Prajurit itupun meminta maaf kepada komandannya. Prajurit,"Maaf". Saat sedang terjadi konflik dengan prajuritnya, tiba2 saja pisau jenis aitor langsung melayang dan untungnya tidak mengenai komandan Sasuke.

Pisau itu diterbangkan oleh komandan tim pasukan khusus gabungan Negara Pasir dan Negara Hujan, komandan itu marah ke Sasuke akibat kesalahan yang dibuat oleh tim dari Sasuke, Komandan tim Negara Pasir,"Hey bro, ada apa ?". Komandan dari tim gabungan Negara Pasir dan Negara Hujan itu marah besar dan menyindir pasukan Konohagakure sebaiknya pulang ke kampung dan dilatih sama ibu mereka.

Sebagai komandan dan tentara dari negara daun, ledekan ini merupakan penghinaan besar terhadap bangsa Sasuke. Sasuke marah dan melemparkan pisau jenis aitor itu ke komandan gabungan negara pasir dan negara hujan. Pisau jenis aitor itu terbidik tepat diantara kedua paha komandan gabungan negara pasir dan negara hujan.

Sasuke dan komandan gabungan negara pasir negara hujan saling berhadap2-an serta berkelahi satu sama lain. Sasuke memukul muka komandan gabungan negara pasir negara hujan. Komandan itu balik memukul Sasuke, dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke. Setelah terjatuh komandan gabungan antara negara pasir dan negara hujan itu mengambil kursi hendak memukulkannya ke tubuh Sasuke secara membabi buta. Anak buah Sasuke takut Sasuke akan meninggal dan hendak membantunya. Namun Naruto melerai anak buahnya, Naruto, "Dia bisa meninggal atau akan membunuh". Naruto menjelaskan ke prajuritnya ketika pasukan khusus dari kesatuan Operasi Kekuatan Sekutu pertama kali bertemu. Masing2 komandan tiap pasukan akan berani bertaruh habis2-san untuk mengetahui keahlian mereka masing2. Naruto,"Mereka harus tahu apakah kita memiliki cukup keahlian buat perang yang berisiko buat kehidupan kita. Ini bukanlah saling serang. Ini pertandingan sesungguhnya". Sasuke dan komandan gabungan negara pasir hujan itu masih tetap saling berkelahi satu sama lain. Naruto memberi perintah prajuritnya bahwa perkelahian Sasuke ini tidak melibatkan prajurit kedua tim, melainkan pertarungan kapten masing2 tim.

Kemudian komandan gabungan Negara pasir dan hujan itu tetap menyerang Sasuke. Namun Sasuke membalas menyerang dengan memukul bagian rusuknya. Sasuke menjipit tubuh komandan itu dengan kakinya sehingga keduanya terjatuh. Setelah terjatuh, Sasuke membalas kembali memukul komandan itu. Saat keduanya sedang berkelahi dengan sengit. Marinir dari tim lain datang, Kapten,"Kapten Tim Teletipos Ninja, Black Blue". Marinir itu memanggil nama2 masing2 tim baik Komandan dari Tim Teletipos Ninja, Black Blue ( Negara pasir& Negara hujan), serta Kapten 707 Big Boss (Sasuke,Konohagakure). Kapten mariner,"Waktu main2 berakhir! Kembali kerja sekarang!". Di kamar mandi, Dr Sakura sedang resah untuk pertanyaan2 dalam wawancara thesisnya.

Sakura,"Aku enggak ingat apa pertanyaaannya sama sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?". temannya mengatakan Apa kamu pikir kamu akan gagal tiga kalinya ?". Sakura,"Iya kan ? Direktur bilang bahwa resumeku sungguh mengesankan". Keduanya membahas tentang thesis untuk gelar spesialis Sakura. Tak lama . Temannya Sakura ingin tahu apakah Karin sedang menjalani kencan buta. Karin memberitahukan dia datang untuk juga menjalani wawancara sama seperti Sakura. Karin ingin tahu apakah wawancara Sakura baik-baik saja, dan membahas perkataan Direktur Kepala tentang wawancara Sakura. Sakura,"Dia bilang itu padamu ?".

Kemudian Dr Karin pun pergi, karena memiliki jadwal operasi. Sakura merasa wawancara yang dijalani Karin untuk meraih gelar Profesornya . Namun Temannya Sakura tak percaya karena Karin sudah gagal hingga tiga kali untuk ujian spesialisnya. Di ruangan operasi, Dr Karin masuk. Sakura meledek Dr Karin yang terlambat datang ke ruang operasi, seperti orang yang lupa dimana lokasi ruang operasi. Karin menjelaskan posisinya kini sebagai kepala yang menangani operasi kali menggantikan Profesor Sartobi, dan Sakura bertugas sebagai asistennya.

Dr. Karin bertanya kondisi pasiennya kepada dr anastesi. Dr. anastesi memberitahukan kondisi respirasi pasien berada pada level 6, dan tak ada masalah pada jantung yang diperlihatkan dari alat EKG (elektrokardiogram). Dr Karin pun memulai operasi dan meminta pisau bedah. Saat Dr Karin membedah, dia berbincang dengan Sakura. Sakura membahas thesis Dr Karin, yang membubuhkan juga artikel dari Professor Tobirama. Sakura memperhatikan Karin membelikan Profesor Tobirama sebuah jam tangan.

Karin,"Kamu berjuang keras di setiap konferensi untuk mendapat perhatian menyenangkan". Namun Dr. Sakura malah menyindir Dr Karin yang sengaja mencari keuntungan, dengan membelikan Prof Tobirama sebuah jam tangan. Sakura menegaskan dia hanya ingin dikenal atas bakatnya dalam dunia bedah. Saat keduanya berbincang, tiba2 alat EKG menunjukkan tanda vital pasien yang turun, Sakura marah,"Apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang ? Apa yang kamu sentuh ?".

Pasien Dr Karin serta Dr Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengalami pendarahan saat operasi. Kembali ke negara Salju, pasukan khusus Team Ninja kembali menolong dua pekerja Ninja yang disandera oleh pasukan pemberontak negara Pasir. Pasukan khusus Ninja menjalani misi mereka di malam hari. Mereka menyerang gedung Pemberontak dengan bantuan teropong inframerah. Tim khusus dari Konohogakure pun maju dan membunuh seorang anggota Pemberontak. Saat mereka bergerak maju, ada sebuah bom yang tersimpan di atas sebuah tembok gedung, seorang prajurit tim memeriksa bom itu guna menjinakkannya.

Kembali ke ruang operasi, Dr Sakura melihat pasiennya mengalami masalah tekanan di bagian pneumothorax. Karena masalah itu, Sakura menyarankan untuk melakukan tindakan medis melalui pengurangan takanan udara di paru-paru menggunakan jarum. Sakura ingin segera menangani pasien, namun Dr Karin marah sebagai pimpinan operasi. Dr Karin yang ingin melakukan tindakan medis itu, Dr Karin meminta perawat untuk memberikannya jarum ukuran 14. Kemudian Dr Karin menusuk pasiennya di bagian paru-paru dengan jarum itu, namun bukannya udara keluar dari paru-paru pasien, melainkan darah. Pendarahan pada paru-paru pun terjadi pada pasien Dr Karin. Sakura,"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?". Sakura meminta perawat untuk mengambil alat French chest tube. Kembali ke Negara Salju, pasukan Konohagakure berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung pemberontak.

Sedangkan Tim Teletipos Ninja, Black Blue (Negara Pasir & Hujan) juga berhasil masuk kedalam gedung pemberontak lewat arah yang berbeda. Namun tim Tim Teletipos, Black Blue terkena jebakan dari pasukan Pemberontak. Seorang prajurit terjatuh, dan Pemberontak langsung menembaki mereka. Kontak senjata terjadi, sedangkan tim 701 Konohagakure mendengar kontak sejata menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Naruto melihat ada pasukan pemberontak, dan dia mengecoh pasukan pemberontak dengan menjatuhkan gentong. Kontak sejata pun tidak bisa terhindar, tim 701 Konohagakure pun menyerang pasukan pemberontak baik dari atas dan bawah gedung. Untuk menghindarkan kontak sejata dari Pemberontak, kapten Sasuke melemparkan granat gas. Kembali ke ruang operasi, Dr Sakura berusaha menolong pasiennya dengan alat kejut jantung Defibrilator. Sakura terus berjuang menolong pasiennya dengan Defibrilator itu. Sakura,"300 Joule.. Shoot". Sementara kapten Sasuke berjuang melawan Pemberontak lewat kontak senjata. Sasuke dan timnya akhirnya berhasil masuk ke ruang utama Pemberontak, tempat dua pakerja Ninja disandera. Dengan tak berkeprimanusiaannya, Pemberontak hendak membacok leher kedua sandera pekerja Ninja itu. Namun untunglah Sasuke datang bersama timnya menembak pasukan pemberontak yang hendak membacok. Tim Teletipos, Black Blue juga berhasil masuk bersama komandanya.

TBC

 **#Maaf jika ada typo atau perkataan yang serupa di DOTS karena saya memang mengambil dari DOTS ada variasi sedikit jadi mohon maaf**

 **yqU &!**

 **#maaf buat snowin cherry bukan maksud saya ga suka komenan kamu atau apa, dan bukan maksud saya sok bener. saya hanya nyarankan kalau mau ngekritik gunakan bahasa yang bener , dan perkataan yang sopan. tutur kata menandakan bahwa kita dewasa juga atau sudah berpendidikan.**


End file.
